Worth the Risk
by Poledra Ookami
Summary: Deidara and Sasori just got back from an extremely hard mission where Sasori was injured. The news is that Sasori may not survive. Deidara needs some time to think and runs across a mysterious figure who may be able to help Sasori if Deidara is willing to take the risk. Rated K for one or two cuss words


**Worth the Risk **

It was a day very much like any other, yet somehow very different. I was flying on my clay bird trying to clear my head. Sasori and I were given time off to rest after an especially hard mission. This was the first mission in the nearly twenty years that Sasori had actually been injured._My Danna was hurt and, it's my entire fault. If I had been paying attention he wouldn't have had to jump behind me and take that lightning jutsu for me. I wish I could say I'm sorry but, he hasn't woken up yet….. Konan says he may not wake up at all because of the extensive damage done to his heart. _Moisture streaks down my right cheek, sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. Viciously I use my cloak's sleeve to erase all evidence of the offending liquid._ Danna would laugh at me if he saw me crying like a child, un. He would say something along the lines of: "How do you call yourself an artist if you can't even control yourself let alone attempt to control a medium through which to make art?!". _A girly giggle escapes my lips but, it quickly turns into a gasp as I see movement on the sand dunes below me._ Nothing lives out here so what the hell is moving down there, un. _I sweep my long bangs out of the way so I can use the scope mounted to my left eye. I channel my chakra into the scope zooming in on the object of my curiosity. A girl in black basket-ball shorts and a black hoodie runs through the Suna Desert. Her bare feet, pulsating with chakra, seem to touch the ground for only moments before lifting back off, and her sandy butch-cut is pushed out of her face by the wind.

The girls stops and looks up in my direction smiling. _She must like birds. I mean come on it's not like she can see me from all the way down there, un. _A mischievous smirk slowly takes form on her lips and she waves at me. She looks like she's saying something but I'm too far away to make it out. I channel more chakra into my scope to focus in on her mouth. _I'm glad I've learned how to read lips. Let's see... She's saying... "Come with me Deidara-senpai. I can help you save your Danna if you do so." What, un! A little girl like her would never be able to save my Danna!... But then again if she can who am I to pass up this chance just 'cause she looks like a useless little girl, un. _I begin to descend trying to keep up with the now running teen.

The strange girl stop just outside a small entrance to what looks like a cave. _Holy Crap! I never would have know this little cave was here if she hadn't lead me straight to it. In fact I don't think I'll be able to find it again even if I tried, un._ My giant clay bird lands and I jump off. The bird quickly shrinks to a pocket-sized figurine which I pick up off the ground, stowing it in my back pouch. "It's good to see you could keep up with me Deidara-senpai. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't even tried." She smirks as I stare at her. _Her blue eyes are actually really pretty but they're nothing compared to Danna's brown ones, un._ "Now, before you step foot into this cavern I have a proposition for you. You can choose to enter the cavern with me and I can heal Sasori-senpai, at the cost of me being allowed to do anything I wish to you; or you can turn back now, losing all memory of this place and me hoping that Sasori-senpai gets better on his own. Choose now or I will accept your silence as a 'No'."

"If there's a chance you can help save my Danna there's not a chance in the world that I'd pass it up. Besides, I can take anything you can dish out, un." I smile at her and without a moment's hesitation follow her into the unknown cavern. _I may never return from here depending on if the one thing she wants to do to me is kill me, but as long as Danna is alive and well I'm happy with whatever fate gives me._

Sasori's caramel eyes flicker open. "Deidara...?", his silky voice whispers.

"Right here, Danna." Deidara bounces excitedly by his bedside. Sasori fixes his calm gaze on the excited blonde and, his expression becomes perplexed.

"There's something different about you but I can't put my finger on it..."

"Of course there's something different, Danna! I'm a girl now!"

"What..."

"Well you see The girl standing in that corner over there –" Deidara jerks his head toward me "promised to make you better if I let her do anything she wanted to me... I made the deal with her and, she turned me into a girl as payment for her services." Deidara smiles widely.

Sasori's hard eyes examine me as his lover speaks. "What was your motivation for helping me survive and turning Dei-chan into a girl?"

"I wouldn't want to let you die, Sasori-senpai... I admire you too much. Heck, I even cosplay you for Jashin's sake! As for why I turned Deidara-senpai into a girl... Well now it's actually legal for you two to get married and have a relationship. If you catch my drift and, besides he already looked like a girl so it just made what everyone originally thought of him a reality." I smirk behind my black hoodie.

"Well if that isn't just the perfect answer. Also what's your name, Blondie?"

"My dear, Sasori-senpai, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me. I'm... SairentouOtcha."

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. I came up with it when my computer applications teacher told us to use "It was a day very much like any other, yet somehow very different" as an opening for a story project. They may be a bit OC & if they are I apologize; I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. **


End file.
